Legacy
by jesslarhea
Summary: Max sees all the signs of a hostile takeover from Erudite, with Eric paving the way against his will. In over his head Max call on a secret organization called "Legacy" A group of genetically altered soldiers... FULL SUMMERY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**"Legacy"**

 **FULL SUMMERY** _ **\- Max sees all the signs of a hostile takeover from Erudite; with Eric paving the way for them against his will. In over his head; Max calls on a secret organization called "Legacy" a group of altered soldiers from dauntless that are secretly moved outside the fence to become… more... and only the head leader of the warrior faction has the privilege of knowing about the program. Ada Jade is a legacy soldier; the only one ever born into the legacy program. She's the fastest, Strongest, smartest, deadliest and the hardest to control but she's lethal and efficient, she gets the job done without killing her target and that is exactly what Max wants- To save Eric from Erudite's clutches...**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1|** ERIC

"Damn it Jeanine, I fucking told you that I'm on it. Max is complicated, it will take some time to get him to agree to your plans; if at all" I seethe through the phone at the bane of my existence. Fucking bitch is what she is!

"Well I'm working on a serum to get him to comply, and Eric; it's a permanent one, so if you don't want to lose your friend for good I suggest you persuade him. You have two weeks" The bitch says then hangs the phone up on me.

"Fuck" I yell out of pure frustration.

I can't lose my only friend but that god awful woman has my sister's divergence hanging over my head. If I don't help her take down the government my sister becomes her next disposable lab rat, and I can't have that. So I'm basically up shit creek without a paddle.

"Eric" Max says standing in the doorway of my office "is everything ok" he asks truly concerned.

"Yes" I growl "I'm perfect, what do you want; I'm busy" I ask impatiently.

"I need you in my office, now" he says as he leaves my doorway without another word.

"Shit" I grumble under my breath as I get up from my desk and follow him. God, I hope he didn't hear my conversation with the devil.

When I walk into Max's office I notice we're not alone. A small woman is standing in front of the window, looking out at the ruined city. Her hair is raven colored and braided down her back. Her skin tone is tanned and flawless, well of what I can tell from where I'm standing. She's dressed in black skin tight pants that show every curve and they're paired with a blood red tank top. She's has a gun strapped to her right thigh, a bigger gun strapped to her left hip, and knives strapped to her arms. She looks positively deadly! Who the fuck is this woman?

"Ada Jade, this is Eric Coulter your new partner" Max says and I look at him like he's fucking crazy.

"What the fuck do you mean partner; I don't do partners Max" I growl at my oldest and only friend.

"You do now" I hear a strong and controlled voice coming from the tiny woman.

I look up and barely contain the gasp that wants to escape my lips. Ada has the brightest green eyes I have ever seen and a tattoo on her right temple that surrounds her eye closely and disappears in her hairline. The way she's staring at me is controlled and calculating like she's studying me, reading my every move; the way she holds her self, you can tell she'll never concede to anyone or anything. This woman is not from dauntless, I don't know if it's her eyes that tell me this or her very presence. She is fucking beautiful!

She gives a subtle nod and before I know what's happening I'm on the floor with a heavy weight holding me face down and Max and Ada's boots five inches from my face. Who the fuck is holding me down?

"Eric" Max squats down and smiles at me "I know you are working with Erudite, and you'll tell me everything or you will leave dauntless without your memory"

Fuck, how in the hell does he know that. Come on Eric cover your tracks; you're good at this now fucking lie.

"That wouldn't be wise, Eric" Ada smiles at me as she squats next to Max. What the fuck?

"Eric, we will help you. You just need to be honest" Max motions for the person to let me go and as soon as I am is standing, I come face to face with the man I thought was faction-less or dead.

"Four?" I ask him completely fucking confused "what the hell is going on and "we", seriously Max. The last time this asshole and I worked together, we almost killed each other" I continue to glare "and where in the fuck is she from" I point at the woman then turn to Max and glare at him "what the fuck is going on"

"Legacy" he says and I raise my pierced brow at him "from outside the fence and they will end you if you tell anyone" I roll my eyes "they will know Eric and you will die if you tell anyone, especially someone in Erudite"

I have to figure out a way to get out of this shit. I can't let Jeanine hurt my sister; son of a bitch, Max is going to get Tracy killed.

"He is not working with Jeanine because he wants to, Max" Ada approaches me and stares in to my eyes and I instantly feel calm "Jeanine has his sister, she's divergent" Ada smiles at me warmly "she's nineteen and chose Erudite last year"

"What are you" I ask, not taking my eyes from hers.

"Different" she shrugs and looks back to Max "I can help him, Max"

"What do you mean you can help me" I look to a smiling Max.

"We're going get your sister and take Jeanine down in the process" Max shrugs "Ada and four will pose as your new recruits and four will go back to helping you train initiates; Ada will follow you like a shadow, even to Erudite" I begin to shake my head.

"Jeanine will see right through her" I tell him.

"I've been doing this kind of thing a lot longer than you have Eric" she finally moves away from me "all I need is for you to introduce me"

"So it's settled, oh and Eric" Max says with a smile "Ada is your new roommate too, four will be staying with me" he says before opening his office door "before you head to training show her to your apartment so she can drop off her things and four will meet you guys there shortly"

"Fine, but if my sister gets hurt because of your actions" I get in Max's face "I promise I'll bring this entire faction down on your head" I growl lowly so no one will hear.

"Fare enough" he says as he shuts his door.

"Come on" I growl leading Ada out of the office wing and to the leader's apartment wing.

* * *

"This is your room" I tell her opening my guestroom door.

Ada drops her bags just inside the door then turns to me "lets go" she says and I raise my eyebrows at her and she rolls her eyes "training, I'm your shadow remember" she steps past me and I growl in frustration.

Once we make it to the training room my mood has gotten a lot worse, this woman is gonna get fucking shot if she doesn't stop eyeing me like I'm about to hurt someone and reading my damn mind.

"Take your hand off your gun Ada; I'm not going to hurt anyone" I growl as I open the training room door for her.

"I read your mind Eric so I'm not going to stand by and let you shoot me for something I can't control" she says in a weird tone as she passes me.

"Zeke" I call out and he looks up at me as does all the initiates "I said Zeke! Get back to work" I yell at the little fuckers.

"You think they're they ready for some real fighting" I say as I look at the lack of talent that is this year's initiate class.

"Not even close" the asshole says as he looks at Ada and when I turn I see that she is standing at the ready like she is waiting for a command.

"At ease soldier" I roll my eyes and lean into her ridged form "If you act like that in front of Jeanine you just might fit in" I laugh.

Ada relaxes her body and looks around; I can tell it goes against her training, but her eyes stay on guard; taking in everything like she expects someone to attack her.

"Who is this" Zeke ask and Ada looks at him and stick out her hand.

"Ada Jade, Eric's new partner and shadow" she says turning to grin at me and I resist the urge to punch her.

"Try it" her grin brightens and Zeke looks at the both of us like we're crazy; he shakes her hand and chuckles.

"You're from dauntless?" he asks skeptically "I've never seen you before."

"I kept to my self until Max thought I need to get out more and meet people" she shrugs and I'll be damned, if I didn't know any better I would believe that lie. "Starting with dauntless' resident people person" she smiles and point to me.

"Fuck you Ada" I growl and glare at her just as four walks in and Zeke looks about to shit himself.

Four begins to laugh really hard; drawing the attention of the entire class. The asshole is now doubled over clutching his fucking stomach "Oh my god Zeke you look like you just saw a ghost" he continues to laugh.

Zeke squeals like a girl and jumps into four arms before getting thrown on the floor hard "What the hell bro" Zeke say as he gets off the floor rubbing his ass "where the fuck have you been asshole"

"That's classified" he responds giving Ada a side glance "and how many times do I have to tell you not to do that shit when I walk in a room?"

"Dude you can't blame me; it's been two fucking years since I saw you last" Zeke says as I turn back to the initiates ignore the moron reunion.

"Since you all can't follow orders and mind you own business; you can start fighting today" I look around the room and notice the stiff staring at four like she knows him "First jumper" I yell but her eyes never leave fours oblivious form "Stiff" I yell louder and both her and four look at me "Last jumper, in the ring"

"Eric they're not ready" Zeke glares at me for taking my frustrations out on his little friend!

Ada and four both give me a questioning looks but I ignore them.

"And they never will be unless you stop babying them Zeke" I roll my eyes just as the bigger girl Molly speaks.

"How long do we fight for" Molly asks in a bored tone.

"Until one of you concedes" Zeke speaks before I can.

"No conceding" I yell "you'll fight until one of you can't continue" I glance at Ada and notice a small smile on her face but four looks ready to kill me, interesting. "FIGHT" I yell then turn to Ada "What are you grinning about soldier" I bump my shoulder into hers as I turn back to the fight just to see the stiff take a left hook to the jaw.

"This reminds me of my training, except..." she stops and turns to me then shakes her head like she's trying to clear it.

"Except what" I ask just as Zeke helps his favorite stiff off the matt.

"Nothing" She says and I notice her entire body has gone ridged again.

"Ok" I roll my eyes "Next fight Peter vs Edward!"

* * *

 **-Hey guys- I've been writing this fic for a long time, every chance I get I add to it and hope you all like it…I have a tendency to not finish as you all may have gathered from all my other fic's- I really do intend to finish them; it just may take a while-**

 **It has been a shitty year because of the death of my sister back in September and the death of my cousin that was like a brother to me right before the new year so…Yeah I kind of lost my motivation but hopefully I can get back in the groove of things…hopefully!**

 **-FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW-**


	2. Chapter 2

_**(I don't own divergent... just my ideas and Ada)**_

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHAPTER 2|** ERIC

It's been a week since Ada moved in with me and at first I thought living with a girl again was going to be fucking hell! I remember when I had to share a bathroom with my sister, there was never any hot water and if I didn't get up earlier than her I would have to wait an hour and a half to take my morning piss, because we weren't allowed in our parents room or bathroom for any reason. My parents are assholes! They're the ones that told Jeanine about Tracy. Anyway Ada is not like that, I am more high maintenance than she is which is strange because she always looks like she's spent hours primping. The woman is fucking gorgeous!

Ada and I haven't talked much; hell I honestly have no damn clue as to what to say to her. I've never met anyone like her; it's like she's not even human, but every now and then when I watch her, I can catch her doing something human like; more so as time goes by.

Were setting in the mess hall eating dinner, well I'm eating dinner; Ada is acting like a damn robot again analyzing her surrounding. At least she doesn't seem to be paying attention to my inner monologue right now, I wonder if she'll kick my ass if I give her the nick name Gidget?

"Aren't you gonna eat" I nudge Ada with my elbow and she glares at me.

"I'm analyzing the entire room first; exits, threats, hostile minds, strengths and weaknesses" she looks up at me "I have to be prepared for anything Eric, you should do the same" she turns back to the crowded mess hall and focuses on everything at once "I've told you this before Eric!"

How could I forget Ada, You do this shit anytime there are more than three people in a room you damn Gidget "What are you Ada" I ask under my breath but I know she heard me and after five minutes of ignoring me she turn to me with a disarming smile.

"I was wondering when you would ask me that question, it has been on you mind since you met me" she eye's me for a few seconds "I'm an altered human Eric; well my parents were altered like four, I however was born like this" her smile falters "An average human can only use 100% of their brain but only 10% at a time. I can use 50% of my brain at once and some time's more! This allows me to read my surrounding and the minds of the people that are within two miles of me, it's a big headache" she chuckles darkly "I've learned to pick and chose what and who I hear; I've also learn to ignore it but I can't completely cut it off and I never forget anything I hear or see" she looks down "Legacy created a serum that makes us stronger than average and faster than any human" she sighs and looks out at the crowd again "but we have to inject ourselves every week to retain it; without the injections I'm only half as fast and half as strong" she turns back to me with a dimpled smile "and no Four can not read minds, I'm the only one that can do that; I was born with it" she shrugs "he is just faster and stronger than he use to be."

What the hell? This woman is a god damn science experiment; I honestly don't think she has ever had a choice to do as she pleases? Has she ever lived a life that wasn't fit for the perfect soldier?

I see her shaking her head no "My parents chose this life and by having me after being altered" she huffs "Legacy owns me" she looks up at me and I see something in her eyes, I'm not quite sure what but I don't think she means to show it, but I see it plain as day "I'm nothing more than a weapon" her head snaps to the left and she stares at Uriah for a few seconds then turns back to me "war games" she tilts her head to the side "why shoot people with paint to get a flag"

I give her a lopsided grin "would you like to join us" I ask her and she looks at me no doubt reading my mind picking out the fact that I really want to win this year since four is back and taking over for Zeke.

"Yes, I will join you; I have to anyway, I'm your shadow remember" she smiles as I roll my eyes "why do you hate him; I've read his mind countless times and he doesn't hate you per say, he just hates your methods" I roll my eyes at that.

"Ok Gidget" I laugh loudly at the look she gives me and receive a few stares in the process "you said that you can ignore someone's thoughts" I whisper in her ear "please ignore mine or just don't comment on what you hear"

"Ok" she tilts her head to the side "Max needs us up there" she points to the cat walk and my eyes follow to see Max giving us a pointed look.

"Hop to it then Gidget" I tell her as I get up.

"That's twice you have called me Gidget" she glares at me and waves to four "My name is Ada, asshole" I laugh at her and she giggles a little just as four makes his way to us.

"See Gidget, you can act human" I say and without thinking I place my hand on her lower back as we walk up the stairs. She gives me a look but I ignore it.

"She really can't" four chuckles but raise his hands in surrender "sorry, just joking"

"I am human assholes; I'm just better than the both of you" she gives us a smug smile as she walk ahead of me and my hand falls to my side. Well that just happened!

"You should hear what all the other soldiers in legacy say about her; trust me there is nothing you can say to get under her skin" four says quietly "but she's does have a personality, a great one actually" he turns to face front as we walk up the stairs "she trained me and save my life on several different occasions" he looks back to me "you hurt her and I will kill you oh and lay off Tris" he says before leaving me shocked.

I fucking knew it; they know each other!

"How's everything going Eric, Ada, four" Max greets us as we approach him and gives me a look "is he still being an asshole to you Ada"

"Sir no sir" she stands at the ready with her hands clasped tightly behind her back and her body completely ridged "He's being very helpful actually" this causes Max to eye me critically and I glare at him.

"Huh, well we need to meet in my office after you get back from Navy pier; you are taking her Eric and I don't want to hear any complaining"

"Sir" Ada speaks up before I can "he already invited me and I already told you that he is being very helpful and not planning to continue on his path with Jeanine" Max raises an eyebrow.

"Jesus, I don't think I'll ever get used to that" Max mumbles loudly.

"Yeah, no shit" four and I both say at the same time and we all have a good laugh.

"She has been in my head all damn week" I roll my eyes at the look that Ada is currently giving me.

"Alright you three have fun and don't kill each other or team up to kill four" Max says and I begin to laugh loudly "What" Max asks completely confused.

"I don't think Gidget here is programmed to have fun" I say and wink at her but regret it immediately.

"On the contrary Eric, I can have fun see" she says then proceeds to slap me in the face really fucking hard "Now that was fun" she smiles and dimple inducing smile. I'm so stunned by that smile that I forget about the sting in my cheek. And the look that she is currently giving me tells me she's in my head again.

"I never left Eric" she winks then turns back to a laughing Max and four.

"You know I almost forgot" Max continues to laugh "Legacy called me and gave me the option to keep the two of you here permanently; I think I might take them up on that just so someone can put Eric in his place every once in a while"

"Hardy har asshole" I glare at Max then turn and point my finger at Ada "That was your one and only free pass" Ada turns to me and puts her hand over my mouth before turning back to Max.

"They're releasing us" she asks Max as I snatch her hand away from my face "we can stay here" she continues.

"If you keep Eric and Tracy alive, yes I'll let you stay" Max nods his head "but you'll still report to Legacy and they'll know every time you leave the compound" he say looking at four as well.

This causes and huge smile to spread across her face and me, Max and four are momentarily stunned especially when she hugs the shit out of Max. After realizing that, that was a human response, she pulls away and composes herself "Thank you sir and I promise I wont let you down" she turns to me and I notice more…life in her eyes "I promise you Eric that I will keep you and your sister alive" she declares and I have never heard more truthful words in my life.

I'm feeling a little awkward that this tiny woman would risk her life for me and my sister and that I actually need someone to help me get out of Jeanine's clutches; I've never needed anyone in my life. I honestly have no clue as to what to do or say, so I walk away without a single word.

"Did I offend him" I hear Ada ask as I walk fast down the stairs thanking god that Max doesn't let her follow me.

when I get to the exit I glance back at Ada and the look she is giving me is that of a lost child; that has absolutely no fucking clue what to do or where to go…she's lost, as lost as I am, if not more! The door slams behind me and I begin to run; for how long? I have no fucking clue but when I make my way to the members training room it's past nine.

I begin to pound on a punching bag letting out all the pain, all the aggression; everything that is toxic because I have to trust her; I have no other choice, no other option. I just don't know how. I glance at the clock and realize its ten minutes until midnight. Fuck, I have to find Gidget and get my ass to the tracks.

"No need" I hear her soft voice the same time the door opens "Max told me where you would be"

"I take it you've listen to my thoughts all night trying to figure out my problem" I growl moving past her; annoyed all over again.

"You're wrong" she places her hand on my bare chest to stop me from leaving the room "I only started listening ten seconds before I came in, I promise" she shrugs and removes her hand and I find myself missing her touch "And I only l did so to make sure that you weren't doing something I wasn't comfortable seeing" she laughs and I grin as I put my shirt back on "See I can even make jokes."

"Yeah" I shake my head "You're a riot, Gidget."

Ada and I make our way to the train tracks and I remember I have no damn clue if she has ever jump on or off a train and judging from the look on her face; she's not in my head right now so…"Hey Gidget" I nudge her "have you ever jump on or off a train" I grin at the glare she is giving me.

"How hard can it be" she gives me and impressive bitch brow "four and I jumped out of a plane to get here; and the name is Ada not Gidget"

Wait, what did she just say? They jumped out of a plane? I didn't hear or see a damn plane.

"Yes Eric I said plane and no you wouldn't have heard or seen it" she snaps and I glare at her "the morning we arrived was a complete over cast and the engine in the plane is a stealth engine; very quiet" she whispers the last part because we are suddenly surrounded by initiates.

"Hey" I look to my right and roll my eyes "My name is Uriah, what's yours?"

"Piss off you Uri" I growl and Ada gives me a look; telling me to shut the fuck up with her eyes. She grins at me and nods her head telling me that I guessed her thoughts right.

"Hey Uriah" she shakes his hand "I'm Ada" when she releases Uriahs hand I begin to laugh when he starts to shake out the pain of her abnormally strong grip "damn woman you've got a stronger grip than Eric" he laughs and walks back over to his friends and I notice everyone is looking at Ada, and I'm not sure if I like it or not.

"I'm use to it" she shrugs and turns to me "so about getting on this moving train, what do I have to do" she asks and I grin as the train comes into view.

"Just run in step with me and follow my lead" I say before I begin to run with Ada right beside me and I can tell that she is not at full speed. The woman has massive stamina I'll give her that, shit she's not even breaking a sweat!

When the first car passes us, I jump and grab the rail on the side and climb in as soon as I have the door open. I look back to help Ada in but I don't see her. I hear a giggle behind me and when I turn around Ada is standing against the opposite side of the car with a wide smile on her face and I can't help but smile back.

"Come on Gidget" I put my hand on the small of her back and lead her to the end of the train "the initiates always end up on the last three cars, slow fuckers"

When we finally make it to last car I see that four and Zeke have already started explaining the game to everyone.

"Alright Zeke pass out the guns while Eric and I divide the initiates" four says and looks at me "I brought Zeke to make it even since Ada is joining us tonight which one do you want, Ada or Zeke" he asks and I begin to chuckle.

"Isn't it obvious" I pull Ada behind me "I can't stand Zeke on a normal day; you think I want him on my team" I huff and shake my head.

"Fine, Zeke you're with me" four says looking at me.

"Edward" I say with a yawn.

"Tris" I snort at four and Ada thumps me on my back.

"Don't underestimate that one Eric, her mind is strong and so is her will to succeed" Ada shrugs and I look at Tris just as Peter pushes her; she raises her hands as she stumbles and accidentally pulls the trigger on her paintball gun and it's pointed straight at my head. Before the paintball can make contact with my face I see Ada's hand take the blow.

The entire train car goes silent as Ada looks at her hand and begins to laugh as she approaches Peter and smears the paint down the side of his face "what's your name initiate" She ask in a tone that I haven't heard her speak. It's really fucking hot and commanding!

"Bitch" Peter yells loudly as he wipes at the paint on his face.

"Well bitch" Ada says and I begin to laugh along with four "leave the fighting on the mat in the training room" she looks around at everyone "this goes for all of you" she turns back to peter and grabs the collar of his jacket "is this understood Bitch"

"Oh my god" I double over as I laugh my ass off. Soon enough I hear a few people laughing along with me.

"Uh Eric" I hear four approach me "no fucking cheating asshole" he still looking and laughing at Ada when he says this.

I sober up quickly and glare at four "no matter what you may think of me; I don't cheat and you are the altered dip shit in this equation, not me" I growl quietly at four then turn back to the initiates and begin to talk loudly "Ada ranks a hell of a lost higher than me. So you all will do good to listen to her and follow her orders" I yell really loud and look to Peter "And show some fucking respect, numb nuts!"

* * *

After the teams are divided, four looks at me expectantly and I shake my head telling him to get off first "My team, lets move out" Four yells and as soon as his team is off the train I turn to Ada.

"Thanks for that" I grin at her and give her the bandanna out of my pocket to wipe some of the paint off her hand "I don't like eating paint and I more than likely would have killed Peter for that"

"Peter" she ask and tilts her head to the side and I begin to laugh and point in Peter's direction.

"Yeah you know; Bitch" I laugh and Peter tries to hide his blush.

"Alright guys lets get off here and head to the clock tower" I yell and everyone begins to jump off. Ada begins to move forward but I grab her hand and pull her back "prepare your knees for the impact because it will hurt; roll when you hit the ground if you need to" I tell her as I release her hand and jump from the train and a half a second after I land, Ada lands lithely on her feet right beside me without even stumbling.

"Do you want me to read four's mind to find out where they are" Ada whispers in my ear and I can' help it; I grin at the woman but ultimately shake my head.

"No, but you can tell me when they get close to us"

"Good answer Eric" she winks at me and takes off ahead of me.

 **-Hello, hello, hello; I hope you all are enjoying this fic because I am having a freaking blast writing it- LATERS…**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

_**(I don't own divergent, but I do own an over active imagination…fun!)**_

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHAPTER 3|** ERIC

"Alright Lynn, Edward, Mason, Scott and Molly; you five go find their flag and be quiet as you go" I turn to the rest of my team "I need three teams, one on each entrance of the clock tower"

"What about me and you" Ada ask me and I grin pulling the red glowing flag from my jacket.

"Gidget, you and I are gonna go up in the clock tower with the flag and relax while everyone else works and gets all shot up" I laugh as I pull her in the building.

We walk in silence up the stairs and my hand gravitates to the small of her back again and I can't for the life of me figure out why I've been doing this…

"Me either" Ada look at me with a small smile "is it a chivalrous thing" she stops in front of the door and turns to me expectantly "Men in Legacy head quarters are not chivalrous at all, mainly because they know the woman can take care of them selves" she shrugs and opens the door but stops in her tracks "I take that back; four is the exception, abnegation and all that jazz" she chuckles "guess he can't shake the do for others before you do for yourself habit"

"I honestly don't know" I say ignoring that bit about four.

I never thought for one minute she couldn't take care of herself! I guess it's just a reflex that I didn't know I had. Hell maybe I'm attracted to her, shit she just heard that.

"Why do you call me Gidget out loud and Ada in your mind" she asks me graciously ignoring my thoughts.

"I like to ruffle feathers when I can, I am Dauntless you know" I smile and look out across the fair grounds after hanging the flag where it can be seen; rules are rules "so where's four's team" I ask changing the subject.

"The Farris wheel" she puts her elbows next to mine on the railing "that girl Tris; the one I told you not to underestimate" she says turning around and leaning her back on the railing "she just found our flag from roughly half a mile away"

"What" I ask turning my face towards her "are you shitting me?"

Ada raises her eyebrow at my out burst. "No" she shrugs "she climbed the Farris wheel to the very top"

Holy shit that girl is truly dauntless! I really thought that she would fail at everything. I guess that just goes to show how much I know.

Ada begins to laugh breaking me from my thoughts "Four was scared shitless climbing behind her, chivalrous I tell you! You should have seen him jump from the plain; I had to push him because the man is terrified of heights"

"Yeah I've seen his fear landscape; wait what? The pussy had to be pushed from the plane but Tris got four to climb the Farris wheel on his own! Are you serious?" I shake my head and laugh.

"Yes" Ada laughs "the guy started to freak out and ask her if she was even human as she started to climb up the cross bars without hesitation" Ada looks at me "Tris is different from most, she's like your sister" Ada says and I give her a confused look "divergent on a massive level, more than I've have ever seen! She and four also have a past"

So Tris is divergent? That's new but I already suspected that she knew four before joining dauntless, and that the fucker has a thing for the former stiff! What? I really can't call her stiff anymore!

"Yes and they are approaching the perimeter set by our team" she says right before I hear loud yelling and puffs of air, indicating that the fun is about to begin.

I pull Ada off the balcony and back into the dark room "get in that corner over there" I point to the darkened corner before I move to the opposite corner that is just as dark.

After about ten minutes of nothing I begin to hear footsteps running up the stairs. A moment later the door opens and I see Four walk into the room; completely oblivious of me and Ada hiding in the dark corners. Once Four is in my sites I begin to fire repeatedly nailing him in the chest with the biggest grin on my face as I step out of the shadows.

"Ok asshole you fucking got me" four yells just as I feel a paint ball hit my stomach. Well shit! I look up and see Tris grinning at me.

"I'm out of the game; Tris shot me. It's up to you now Gidget" I say in my mind and just as Tris walks to the balcony Ada shoots her in the middle of the back.

"You're out now too Tris" I laugh at the look on her face.

"Who shot me" Tris says with her hands on her hips.

"Me" Ada says stepping from the shadow of the dark corn she was in. "Tris, four sit down and prey that someone from your team comes to back you up! Hey Eric" I feel Ada's hand on back as she stands next to me "Lynn got their flag" she whispers in my ear and I shiver as I feel her lips lightly graze my ear.

About two minutes later we hear loud screaming outside and when I look out to where my team is; I see Lynn hoisted on someone shoulder holding Fours flag "Looks like you lose number boy" I laugh along with Ada at the sour look he give us.

* * *

After we make it back to the compound Ada and I start to head to our apartment but before we enter the elevator she pulls me to a stop "What is Gidget?" I ask as she give me a duh look.

"Max wants us to meet him in his office remember" she says and I groan because I just really want to go home.

"Shit I forgot" I laugh and enter the elevator.

I message Max to let him know we're on our way before the elevator stops on the office floor. We make our way to the door and before I can knock the door swing open "Hey guys, who won tonight" I smile really big and Max shakes his head just as four exits the other elevator.

"Thanks for waiting assholes" four says as he approaches us!

"Tell me you guys didn't cheat" Max begins to laugh as we take our seats.

"No actually" Ada says and smiles fondly at me "He wouldn't let me tell him Four's location until after the retrieval team had already left"

"You would have told him where I was Ada" For asks and shakes his head "Trader" laughs teasingly.

"No, I was testing him and he passed" she smiles at him.

"I'm proud of you Eric" Max grins and I roll my eyes.

"I may be a lot of thing but I'm not a cheater" I say a little irritated at the fact that Max thinks that I would cheat "So why are we here"

"Oh yeah, right" Max say as he sits behind his desk "I talked to Legacy and they want to let you stay as long as you send a worthy soldier back with Four for a year" Max says; I nod and Ada smiles "Also I have a plan for Jeanine; we are going to let her think that I'm on board and when it comes down to it Legacy will take her captive" he smiles "they want to give her a taste of her own evil and experiment on her" Max finishes and I smile nodding my head.

"So I don't get to stay?" four ask quietly.

"As I understand it you have to help train the next recruit and when the process is complete the two of you will come back here; Legacy is trying a new program to see how soldiers function on there own; starting with you and your new Trainee" Max turns to Ada "You however will be in charge of the Legacy soldiers in dauntless" he smile at Ada's out of character excitement.

"What about my sister" I ask quietly, changing the subject.

"That will be my stipulation; Jeanine gets my cooperation and soldiers for her plans and we get Tracey" he smiles "I'm working on a bullshit contract for her so we can get Tracey transferred to dauntless; she'll be a full member so you'll have to train her, okay"

I sigh in relief as I feel a giant weight lift from my shoulders "Thank you so much Max, Ada, Four" I grab Ada's hand and smile "I'll never be able to repay you guys but I will spend the rest of my life indebted to you all" I tell them and Max smiles at the fact that I haven't let go of Ada's soft hand and I really have no intentions in doing so.

Max chuckles and shakes his head "Alright guys, you're dismissed; go gets some sleep"

* * *

Fuck, I should have taken a nap in stead of working out today; I'm so damn tired it hurts. I open the door to my apartment and let Ada walk in ahead of me. I make my way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water as she walks into her room and shuts the door.

I'm starting to think that Ada is and angel. I can't believe this woman is making me feel like I can actually want someone so much and I really fucking do; more than I care to admit!

"You know" I look up from my phone and see Ada standing in front of me wearing just a pair of spandex shorts and a sports bra holding a small black box. I try really hard not to gape at her but the woman's body is complete and utter perfection, toned and ripped in all the right places and yet very feminine and soft at the same time; very fucking beautiful and I really don't care that she can hear those thoughts "you and I are more alike than you realize" she says softly. I smile as she opens the fridge to grab a bottle of water and I stare openly at her tight little ass "You may have not been trained as intensely as I was but you are methodical and precise in your methods and actions, and when it comes to being a great soldier; I respect that, but you're really shitty when it comes to being a human and feeling anything more than the need to be the best or in control" she's standing close to me now.

"You have a point" I tell her with a raise of my eyebrow "but I do feel things other than the need to be the best and I'm betting that you do to, Ada" I set my phone on the counter.

"And that is" she sets the box she's holding next to my phone "enlighten me Eric"

I raise my hand up and slowly press it to her cheek; my eyes never leaving hers "like feeling the urge to touch you" I whisper "all the time"

"Yeah" she smiles "what else" I shake my head.

"You have to tell me something that you feel other than wanting to be the best" I say as I pull her closer to me.

"I feel happy that you trust me" she says and I smile a genuine smile as I nod my head.

"I do trust you; apparently with my life and my sisters" I admit and she smiles the smile that captivates me completely.

"Your turn" she says and I feel her small hand slide up to my chest over my heart as it begins to pound wildly.

"Ada" I lean in; my face so close to hers, I can feel her breath pick up unsteadily "I feel like if I don't kiss you now I may go crazy" I tug her hair out of the ponytail that she wearing "Can I kiss you Gidget" I ask unsure of myself for once.

"If you don't, I feel that I just might kick your ass" she says and as soon as the words leave her mouth, my lips are pressed to hers; fuck, she tastes so damn good!

She wraps her arms tightly around me pulling me impossibly closer to her as she deepens the kiss, sliding her soft warm tongue into my mouth. As I begin to nibble on her bottom lip I hear an alarm go off loudly and when I pull away from her and realize the sound is coming from her watch.

she smiles as she opens her eyes "Could you help me" she says look at her watch and cuts her alarm off before she picks up the box and opens it, inside is a syringe filled with a green substance "it's the injection that I told you about" at my nod she grabs my hand and pulls me out of the kitchen into her bedroom and removes her shorts, leaving her in a pair of black barely there panties "You have to inject it in the muscle on the inside of my thigh" she says quietly breaking me from my purvey thoughts as she lies on her bed "it hurts really bad; so you'll have to hold me after because we don't have restraints. I'll convulse for approximately five minutes; so please don't be alarmed ok"

"Ok" I tell her as I spread her legs and I feel my dick harden and I begin to blush because of the knowing smile that graces her beautiful lips "sorry" I say as I position the needle to the muscle she points at.

"Don't be; I'm flattered" she says as I push the needle into her muscle. I cringe when she makes a face and whimpers. I notice a tear roll down her cheek, reminding me that she is not as unbreakable as I first thought her to be; that she is just as human as I am "I'm so sorry Gidget" I tell her softly as I set the needle on the nightstand.

Ada grabs my shoulder and pulls me down on top of hers. I wrap my fingers around her small wrists holding her arms out right before she begins to shake uncontrollably. With my entire body pressed into hers as she shakes wildly I begin to curse my body's reaction to the movement. This is so not the time dumb ass!

"I'm so sorry Gidget" I begin to whisper soothing words into her ear "it breaks my heart to see you like this" I kiss her neck before looking at the clock next to her bed" One more minute sweetheart" I tell her as the shaking begins to subside but not completely yet.

She whimpers loudly as a strong jolt rocks through her body before she goes completely limp in my arms "thank you Eric" she whispers exhaustedly as she tries to get up but I push her back down "What" she smiles sleepily.

"Even though it was horrible watching and feeling you go through this." I press my lips to hers softly and quickly pull away. "I feel like I can't let you go Ada."

She gives me that smile that makes my heart pound in my chest. "Then don't" she kisses my cheek before I roll us on our side "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Most defiantly Gidget."

* * *

 **-Fun chapter-**

 **-So let me know how much you guys are enjoying or hating this fic because I really love writing it and I need to know-**

 **-You guys know what I want from you-**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW-**

 **Show me the love, my lovely peeps…**


	4. Chapter 4

_**(I don't own divergent; so quit asking… Lol)**_

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHAPTER 4|** ERIC

It's Sunday and Ada and I have the entire day off. I can tell she's never had a day to do as she pleases and just relax because she has cleaned all of her weapons twice already, even that really big cannon like sniper rifle I've been begging her to let me shoot; damn woman won't let me though. The woman is very picky about her weapons!

Ada and I have become really close, I'm completely falling for this crazy woman and it scares the shit out of me because I have never felt this way before; yes I've had relations with women in the past, just not relationships. I've never cared for anyone the way I do for her. My love life consists of a series of one night stands. What, I'm a man and I love sex but Ada is making me want to settle down and explore a side of me that I never new I had. Fucking scary, I tell you!

After I had to give her that horrible injection, I asked her if she would be willing to move into my room because sleeping in the bed with her and just hold each other felt so fucking right that I never want to sleep without her. I want so badly to make love to her but I'm not sure she has ever had sex before and I don't want to hurt her…Or ask her! I'm becoming a pussy, damn it!

"What are you doing woman" I ask her as I pull her in my lap when she walks past me headed toward the kitchen.

"Getting some water" she giggles as I lift her up to straddle my lap and kiss her chest just under her neck.

"What are you doing to me Gidget" I moan as I grab her hips "I can't stop touching you and…I really don't want to"

I begin to place open mouth kisses up her chest and neck, growling as she grinds her hips against mine making me impossibly harder. I lift her up laying her on the couch before crawling on top of her before she wraps her gorgeous legs around my waist and tugs on my hair.

"Fuck" I moan as I grind into her "I want you so fucking bad Ada; I have never wanted someone as much as I want you" I tell her right before I press my mouth to hers in a kiss that has me wanting to rip her close off her sexy as all hell body.

"Do it Eric" she gasps tearing her lips from mine as she lifts her hips to meet my thrusts "I want you to make me feel something, take my control Eric" she growls as she completely rips my shirt from my body.

"Fuck Gidget, you have no idea how hot that was" I say just as I pull her shirt over her head "you are so damn sexy" I tell her when I notice that she is not wearing a bra "have you ever had sex before" I ask her and she nods her head.

"Yes" she moans and I feel a twinge of jealousy "I have and you have nothing to be jealous of Eric" she lifts her hips to get the friction I can feel that she craves "it was a year ago and it meant nothing; I just wanted to feel something new"

Fuck, please tell me it wasn't with four!

"No" she giggles "That would be awkward as hell. He is like a brother to me; really the only family that I have besides my dad"

"Thank god" I groan as I lean down and take her nipple into my mouth biting down hard after sucking and licking at her swollen bud. "lets not talk about that right now" I slide my hand down her body and tug her shorts down, groaning at the sight of her bare sex; fuck she shaves or waxes, or whatever the hell it is that women do and it's the most arousing site ever.

"Did you enjoy your first time" I ask her as I unbutton my jeans and tug them down my legs "did he make you feel like you would explode; did you cum for him" I growl menacingly.

"No" she whimpers as I slide my hand down her body, cupping her extremely hot, wet pussy "will you make me feel that way Eric; will you make me scream your name" she cries out as I press my middle finger into her, fuck she is so damn tight and really fucking wet! I rub my thumb over her engorged clit, causing her to arch her back and roll her hips against my hand chasing her pleasure. I begin to drag my tongue down her body nipping and scraping my teeth across her soft skin as I go. When I reach her sex I lock my eyes with hers before I begin to devour her completely; sucking and nipping at her clit as I stare into her beautiful green eyes, fuck she taste so damn good and she is so damn responsive to me! As she cum's I remove my fingers and shove my tongue into her, drinking up everything she gives me. After her body relaxes again, I begin to kiss up her body and when I get to her mouth I stop.

"You taste so fucking good Baby." I drag my tongue over her lips before she suck it into her hot mouth groaning and moaning at the taste of herself on my tongue "did you like that Ada; did it feel good?" I ask her after I remove my mouth from hers.

As the head of my incredibly hard cock presses into her tight entrance she moans loudly causing my dick to twitch against her "Fuck yes Eric" before I can thrust into her she grabs my ass digging her nails into the skin and pulls me into her, hard; I almost lose it as our bodies connect "Oh god Eric" she roll her hips as I begin to thrust in and out of her hard and fast "you feel amazing Eric, harder" she cries out as I fucking pound into her.

"Mmmm, Ada you're so damn tight; so fucking good" I groan loudly as I lift her legs up and spread them as I fuck her hard and fast chasing what feels like will be the best orgasm I have ever experienced. I feel the need to go deeper and before I can spread her legs wider she does it for me; reading my mind and doing exactly what I want "Fuck" I roar loudly as I cum deep inside her at the exact moment she fall apart beneath me, squeezing and milking me for all I'm worth. Fuck, I think I may pass out; it was that amazing. Holy shit this woman has ruined me; I will never want to be with anyone else, ever!

"Oh shit Eric this feels amazing, Mmmmm yes" she cries out as she cum's; her tight core continues to grip my twitching member "I never knew this could feel so good" she's still moaning; my thrusts slow to a crawl as we ride out our bliss before I collapse on top of her, completely sated and sweaty. I kiss her body anywhere my lip can reach without me moving too much.

"Can I keep you Gidget" I whisper against her skin as I pull out and maneuver us so we're on our sides facing each other "I'm so addicted to you; I will never want anyone else, please tell me I can keep you"

She doesn't say a word but the smiles on her face tells me that I can have exactly what I want, and for once I want more than a life of solitude and resentment! I want Ada!

Ada and I fell asleep on the couch just holding each other; naked and completely sated. As I begin to wake up I feel Ada stretch her body against mine. I open my eyes and feel my heart pound at the smile she's giving me. I pull her tighter in my arms and press my lips to hers "Mmm, did you have a good nap" I smile as I nuzzle her neck.

"I did" she sits up and straddles my naked body "did you sleep well" she asks as she leans down and presses her lips to mine just as my phone begins to ring.

"Yes I did" I grin playfully and bite at her neck before I grab my phone off the coffee table and answer it without looking to see whose calling me.

"Hello" I say as I grasp her hips and pull her body to mine when she tries to get up. I shake my head and hold her tighter against me.

"Eric, I talk to four" Max says quietly "He won't be going to erudite with us"

I know why without even asking; four is divergent and he was on Jeanine's list before he up and disappeared, ands we don't want the devil to suspect us of treachery before the game begins.

"And judging by your silence you know why" Max continues.

"Yep" I simply say before hanging up and jumping right into round two with Gidget.

* * *

"I can't believe I haven't made you try dauntless cake before now" I smile wrapping my arm around her shoulder and kissing her temple "And you know what else you haven't done yet Gidget" I ask her with a knowing smirk on my face.

"Yes, yes I know I've not analyzed my surroundings" she shrugs "what can I say, I've got other things on my mind" I feel her hand slide up my thigh as she pick up her fork with her other hand and takes a big bite of her cake "Mmmmm, Eric this is so damn good" she moans and the sound go straight to my dick "I want to lick it off your body" I smiles a cheesy smile and lean into her as I rub my hand up her thigh dangerously close to where I know she wants it.

"That can be arranged Gidget" I growl in her ear just as Four sits across from us.

"You both look different." Four says then grins at me and my girl "looks like you and Ada are getting alone really well" the asshole laughs and I roll my eyes.

"Yes we are; aren't we Ada?" I grin at the look he gives me for openly displaying my affection toward Ada "Gidget and I are getting along really, really well"

"Gidget?" He asks and raises his eyebrow at me "you let him call you that?"

"Yes" she says as she takes another bite "he can call me anything he likes; do you have a problem with that number boy" at this I begin to laugh really hard, not because Ada's mouth is full when she says this but the look on Fours face is ridiculously funny.

"Looks like you're rubbing off on her Eric" Four says with a slight sneer mixed with a bit of humor "This woman trained me and kept me alive through two years of pure hell so if you hurt her in anyway I will kill you; that is if she doesn't beat me to it"

"Four" Ada speaks up ignoring our glares "I want to send Tris into the program, she the only candidate good enough" Ada say take four and I both off guard. Four begins to shake his head wildly "I'm not asking your permission soldier" Ada gives him a look "You will be with her the whole time, remember"

"Ada" four sighs "please don't do this to her."

"She the only one that will survive it, trust me I know this" she says and the two of them stare hard at each other before he relents.

"Fine Ada, but if anything happens to her because of this…"

"Four" Ada cuts him off "in the two years that we have been friends and partners; have I ever made a bad call?" she raises her eyebrow in question.

"No, so please don't make Tris your first." He gets up to leave before Ada has a chance to retort to his comment.

Ada looks at her watch "I need to let off some steam so go get the initiates ready and meat me at the train in twenty minutes" Ada gets up and walks after four without another word.

"OK" I say to myself as I get up and head to the initiate dorm.

Twenty minutes later I'm standing at the train with the initiates; Uriah annoying the shit out of me when I see Ada and four carrying the big ass case that I know holds her big ass riffle. They both are holding it but I know Ada can carry that damn thing by herself.

"What the hell are we doing?" I yell out to them and Ada gives me that smile that says shut up, so I do without question! Yes, I am a whipped SOB, can you blame me?

When the train comes to a stop we load the big ass crate before everyone piles on.

"Listen up" Ada yells and the entire car goes quiet "today you all are going to see a weapon that no one but me, Eric and four have seen; Four and I are the only one's that have ever fired this weapon, and before you ask; the only ones that are going to fire this weapon today are me, Four and Eric" she stops and looks around "this weapon is highly dangerous so we're taking you outside the fence to fire it "she opens the box and grabs one of the bullets that is as big as my foot "this one bullet will demolish an entire building and before you ask yes this is my design and yes I built it with fours help" she closes the box and I pull her to the back of the car.

"You are seriously gonna let me shoot it?" I'm trying really hard not to bounce up and down and judging from her laughter; she know this!

"I had planned on letting you shoot it but I wanted to make you work for it" she teases me and I pull her to me and kiss the shit out of her; I don't care if anyone is watching.

After we all exit the train Four and I help Ada by getting everything ready and when she begins to assemble the gun I notice everyone is staring at her and how fast, methodical and precise she is; she a warrior through and through! Once she is finished she grabs a box and pulls out a pair of ear plugs and passes them around.

"If you don't wear these I promise you that you will regret it" she yells out.

After she has made sure that everyone has there ears properly plugged, she lifts the gun with ease and it's weird because the damn thing is bigger than her. She drops to her knees and positions the gun how she wants it then proceeds to lay flat on her stomach. I just know that every male out here is staring at her ass; well except for four.

"Hey Eric will you look in my duffle bag and pass out the binocular glasses so everyone can see what I'm shooting" she ask me.

After I've done what she asked I look through the glasses and see three small structures. She fires and fuck me it felt like my damn chest just exploded, Jesus Christ, the percussion on that damn thing…I stop my mental bitching when I see the building turn to ash before crumbling to the ground like sand, what the hell is that shit?

Ada waves me over and I begin to get really excited all over again as she hands me the bullet and shows me how to load it. I lay down just as Ada did and look through the scope, setting up my shot. I take a deep breath and let it out just as I squeeze the trigger and holy hell. "Fuck" I groan and shake my head as the building falls to the ground.

"You ok" Ada asks me quietly as I get up.

"Yeah" I shake my head to clear it "but I really don't think this weapon is humane for the shooter, that shit was unpleasant" I rub my chest.

I hear four laugh beside me "Yeah that was my first response"

After Four has taken his shot we walk back to the fence as Ada explains the dynamics of the design and chemical engineering of the bullet "Its an acid base chemical that breaks down any element on the periodic table by eating away at the elements basic foundation" she shrugs.

"Were you Erudite" I hear someone asks.

"Now that is none of your business" she narrows her eyes "it doesn't matter what faction I was born into; it only matter what faction I'm in now. I am a dauntless weapons specialist and engineer and very loyal to my faction" she say with so much conviction and hell, I'm convinced even though I know the truth!

"Eric, Ada" I hear four call out to us as we wait for everyone climb on the Train "My injection is due tonight" he whispers.

"Alright just come over five minutes before and Ada and I'll help you" I tell him and they both look at me like I've grown two heads "what?"

"Thanks Eric" Four smile and slaps my shoulder lightly.

I look back to Ada "What can I say; the asshole is finally growing on me" I shrug as four and I lift the crate into the train car.

* * *

Its ten minutes to nine when four knocks on my door. "Come on in and make yourself at home" I tell him when I shut the door behind him "wants some water; Ada say it help to be over hydrated" he nod and follows me into the kitchen.

"Thanks" he mumbles as I hand him a bottle of water.

"Gidget's in the guestroom waiting on us" I tell four as he tosses his empty bottle in the Trash.

"Let's get this over with" he sighs and follows me to the room.

Four begins to strip down to his briefs and climbs in the bed laying his head in Ada's lap and for some reason I don't feel jealous "Eric I'm gonna need you to inject him and hold his legs ok" she says in a pained voice "he is not as use to it as I am so it more painful for him" I nod and open the box she hands me.

"Same muscle, Ada?" I ask and she only nods her response as she runs her fingers through fours hair and I can see now that four is her family; in every sense of the word besides blood.

After he has turned the alarm off on his watch I press the needle into his inner thigh and before I know what's happening Ada straddling his stomach and I'm holding his legs down. His body is jerking every which way and his convulsions are a lot stronger than Ada's. No wonder he doesn't want Tris to go through this.

After the five minutes are up his body relaxes but he is still trembling.

"He's out and will be for a while" Ada says softly as she climbs off him and covers him up before kissing his forehead "goodnight brother" she smile and grabs my hand pulling me from the room.

I go to turn the light off but Ada stops me. "Don't, if he wakes up in the dark he'll freak out and end up killing someone" she says softly "again" I don't think she meant for me to hear that last part.

"Again" I ask. She turns to me and nods.

"After his first injection a new tech turned his light out and when four woke up" she sighs "The tech did stand a chance, neither did the door"

"Is everyone like that" I ask as we climb into our bed, I pull her body against mine.

"Some; certain aspect in a persons life can cause it, but four's is more extreme than most."

"His dad" I say quietly and she only nods.

I always knew that Marcus was a terrible person but I believe now it's much worse than I originally thought! No wonder four and I never saw eye to eye; my methods and attitude reminded him of his father!

Fuck, I feel terrible now! Go figure!

* * *

 **-Yep, Eric is turning into a big ole softy… but not too soft, judging from the start of this chapter-**

 **LET ME KNOW WHATCHA THINK!**

 **-FOLLOW FAVORITE AND REVIEW-**


	5. Chapter 5

_**(I don't own divergent)**_

 _ **(But I do own any and all mistakes)**_

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 5|** ERIC_

It's Monday, the very day that I have been dreading; today Jeanine will meet Ada and if I don't want the fucking devil bitch to have someone else to hold over my head then I have to act indifferent. Make Jeanine think that Gidget is just another loyal and expendable soldier, and not at all the woman that I'm falling in love with.

Ada and I talked about this last night after four's injection and she assured me that she would not take my words and action to heart, that she knows all about my irrational need to protect her from Jeanine. I honestly think the only way I can pull that off is if I ignore the fact that Ada is even there. Shit this is gonna be the hardest thing I have ever had to do! Well other than admitting to myself that four is a really great person, who knew?

After Max, Ada and I got on the train I pulled her to me and held her the whole ride ignoring Max's knowing smirks and weird stares.

"One minute guys" Max says as we approach the erudite sector.

I continue to ignore Max and tilt Ada's head up so she's looking at me. "Remember Gidget" I kiss her lips softly "don't speak unless spoken too and don't attack unless I tell you to in my mind. You are mainly here to read the devil and if she shows any indication that she well not agree to our terms scan the building for my sister's mind and locate her so we can get her out tonight!" I press my lips to hers before pulling her to the open door "Ready?"

* * *

Once we enter Jeanine's office Max and I take our seats and Ada stands at the ready behind us with a blank and emotionless expression. My girl is really good at acting like the perfect soldier; what the fuck am I saying? She is the perfect soldier!

"Max" Jeanine leans on her desk and smiles. "It's really good to see you here today."

"Let's cut the shit and pleasantries because we both know that I'm above all that." Max says in a no nonsense tone "I'm only agreeing to betray my faction for my best friend and his sister, so here's the fucking deal" Max stands. "You get me and my soldiers but Eric gets his sister and she joins dauntless, now!" Max raises his hand when the bitch begins to speak. "For good, Oh and you forget she ever existed!" he slams the signed contract on her desk.

Jeanine sets there for a minute just staring between me and Max not giving anything away in her expression. Eventually she looks at the contract and not finding a flaw in Max's fake promises; I really want to look at Gidget, but I know her expression will show nothing. After a moment passes Jeanine smiles tightly and nods "I take it you confessed to you leader and friend Eric."

"No" I shake my head. "We both underestimated Max's ability to eavesdrop; the asshole suspected something was wrong and tapped my phone and computer." I lie easily. "There's a reason why he is the head leader of the warrior faction Jeanine!" I shrug and look the bitch in the eye "I told you that he would find out if you kept calling my office now didn't I, Jeanine?"

"Hmm" Is all she says before looking at Ada and I resist the urge to reach over and snap her fucking neck. "And who is this?"

"That is Ada Jade; she's my right hand woman and she's here to make sure things go smoothly!" Max says with noticeable pride in his voice.

"Ok Max I'll agree to your terms but if you double cross me!" she cuts her cold calculated eyes to me. "I'll make sure you're entire faction comes after you and after I'm done using them." her smile becomes sinister. "I think I'll have them take a swim in your chasm."

"Deal" Max gets to his feet and shakes Jeanine's hand. "I really don't care what you do to Abnegation so don't expect me to double cross you unless you do something to hurt my family in anyway." Max points to me. "Or his sister."

"She is perfectly safe I assure you and she'll be waiting in the front lobby when you leave." Jeanine picks up her phone and begins to speak immediately. "Have Tracy Coulter in the lobby in two minutes!" When she hangs up her phone she signs the contact and hands it to her assistant before she walks over to Ada; standing a little to fucking close for my liking. "Why would someone with this much beauty mark there face like this?"

"To remind _everyone_ that I see _everything._ " I smirk at the way Gidget is not affected by Jeanine.

"Hmm" is all the devil says as she motions us to follow her out of her office and when I pass Ada, I let my hand graze her hip and wink at her.

Once we make it to the lobby my nerves are on overdrive and before I know what's happening I feel a small body hugging me tightly. I look down to see blond hair and know immediately who is hugging me.

"I didn't have time to warn you." I hear Ada laugh quietly before moving to stand by Max.

"Hey bean poll" I whisper in my sister's ear. "You ready to go home?"

She pulls away from me and I see worry in her eyes. "You are Dauntless now Tracy, so come on lets go home." I smile and notice Ada is whispering something to Max and the look on his face is one of shock.

* * *

"Um, Eric" Tracy says after walking into my apartment. "Why is she following us?" She point to Ada.

"Ada lives here Tracy!" I say pulling Ada to me and smile at my sister.

"Oh" Is all Tracy says as she plops hers snotty little ass on my couch.

"Do you have a problem with my girlfriend little sister?" I start to get really pissed at the ungratefulness rolling off of her in waves.

"Nope, where do I sleep and where does she sleep?" Tracy says coolly.

"The guestroom is all you're sis!" I say gesturing towards the door to her room. "And Ada and I sleep in the master bedroom!"

"Wait I need to get my weapons out of there." Ada says and I groan at the look Tracy is giving her.

"Weapons?" Tracy raises her eyebrows at me. "Why would she have weapons in there?"

I groan ignoring my sister as I help Ada with her toys. When I walk in the room Ada is walking out of the closet carrying enough weaponry to aid small army.

"Gidget, why didn't you do this before we left this morning?" I ask grabbing the big ass case that holds some sort of rocket launcher off her shoulder so my sister doesn't see her abnormal strength just yet; it's a good thing Max made her lock her cannon Riffle in the armory. "Holy shit this is fucking heavy baby!" I strain myself to keep a grip on the monstrous thing "Ada how in the fuck did you get all this here?" I ask incredulously.

"They have there ways and so do I" she whispers and points to the door where I see my sisters shadow. "And I was busy this morning remember!" She smirks at me and I lick my lips remembering this mornings wake up call; this beautiful creature is extremely insatiable!

I roll my eyes at my nosy sister and walk out smirking at the size of Tracy's eyes when she see all the shit Ada and I are carrying "What, you're in dauntless now, get used to this kind of thing oh and Ada and I will be training you to be dauntless; starting first thing in the morning!"

"Yay me" She says rolling her eyes. "Oh would I be able to get my own apartment?"

"I'll see what I can do but don't hold your breath." I chuckle "You have to be trained well before you get that honor!"

* * *

"Eric" I hear Ada say as she walks out of the bathroom in just a tank top and panties. "I know you saw me talking to Max."

"Yeah, I figured you would tell me when I got my sister sorted." I tell her as she crawls into bed and lays her head on my stomach.

"Janine knows about Legacy and knows that I'm a Legacy soldier but she doesn't know what I'm capable of." She says and looks defeated. "I'm going to have to talk with them and Max in the morning and I'm not one hundred percent sure what they'll do."

"Do you think they'll make you go back?" I ask sitting up in the bed.

"I don't thank they'll make me abort my mission but they may send back up." She bites her lip and looks down. "I'm the only one that can read minds so I think you are stuck with me!"

"Good, now why are you looking as if this is a problem?" I ask softly and I tilt her head up to look at me.

"My dad would come too." She says and I don't miss the cringe in her posture.

"So" I shrug "I'll get to meet your dad, no biggie!" She looks at me wide eyed.

"You want to meet my dad!" she asks and I nod. "He's a bit much to take if you don't know what you are dealing with. He hates it when people give in and give up so you both have that in common!"

"I have to thank someone for creating you and since I've already thanked god a million and one times; I think it's high time I thank your dad!" I kiss her cheek. "Can I ask you something?" I ask her and at her nod I continue. "Where's your mom?"

"Dead" she tells me. "She was killed a year after I was born." I can tell she doesn't want to talk anymore on this particular subject so we stay silent for a while just holding each other and exchanging soft touches.

I begin to wonder if her dad will like me or if it matters to her if he does.

"It doesn't matter to me if he likes you or not; remember I wasn't raised, I was trained!" I feel her lips on my chest. "Does it matter if your sister likes me?"

"No, she's Erudite! Those people are natural assholes, just look at me." I laugh as she slaps my chest playfully.

"Tracy absolutely hates my very presence and is planning to tell you that I'm cheating on you and if that doesn't work she plans to pay someone to get me in a compromising position. And you sir are no asshole; just a dick!" She laughs and I begin to tickle but stop as it finally clicks as to what she said about Tracy.

"Seriously" I jump up abruptly and head to the door, fully intent on tearing that little shit a new one.

"Wait Eric" Ada grabs my arm and shuts the door. "What do you intend to say to her? That your mind reading girlfriend knows what she is up to? Just follow her and catch her in the act you big dummy!" Yeah I deserved that one!

"I take it you have a plan?" I raise my eyebrow and cross my arms.

"Yes, now get back in bed!" She laughs and pulls me towards the bed. "I'm going to dangle Four in her face. She'll think I'll want him! Then you can catch her in the act!"

I can't believe that ungrateful little shit is trying to ruin my relationship…

"She missed you and doesn't want me in the way!" Ada shrugs and rests her chin on my chest. "You need to make time with her. Why don't you do her training and I'll just help out if you need me and I'll also do all your paperwork; I am in your head more than you are so I can more than likely make more sense of it than you can!" She laughs and I roll her and press her into the mattress.

"Is that a fact Gidget?" I nip at her earlobe. "Tell me, what's on my mind now?" I grind into her "What do I want to do to you?"

"It doesn't matter Eric?" She flips me and manages to remove my briefs. "You just need to worry about what I want to do to you!" Holy shit, I'm in heaven!

She begins to trail her tongue down my body. When she reaches where I want her the most, I feel like I may explode from her torture. "Gidget" I growl then hiss when I feel the back of her throat. "Fuck Ada, Mmmm just like that baby!"

"Eric your girlfriend is on drugs, Oh shit sorry!" Tracy slams my door open completely surprising the shit out of both me and Ada.

"What the fuck Tracy? Get the hell out!" I yell and pull Ada up to cover myself with her body. "Goddamn it!" Tracy shuts my door and no doubt going back to her room!

"I'm sorry Eric I was a little distracted but your sister found my injections! Baby," Ada stops and runs her fingers through her hair. "They were locked in my safe; she broke into it." I can tell that Ada is not use to having someone get one over on her or catch her off guard.

"Baby look at me; my sister is divergent and has always been very crafty she can get into anything!" I try to reassure her before putting on some sleep pants and walking out and into the guest room.

"I'm sorry Eric but you needed to see what I found in here!" I walk up to the bed and snatch the case from her hand.

"This" I hold up the box then grab the small safe off the bed. "You noisy little shit keeps Ada alive." I lie through my teeth because lets face it; I can't really say 'oh this just keeps my girlfriend strong enough to lift a truck', yeah, I don't think so! I make my way to the door but stop and turn back to my ungrateful little sister. "You know that it was Ada that made it possible to get you here. If it wasn't for her; the plan that I had would have gotten the both of use most likely killed and she's the one keeping you alive. So if you try anything else; you just might get your own apartment after all but you won't have me as your brother or Ada's protection anymore, I'll just be your faction leader! And Tracy, if it doesn't belong to you; I suggest you stay the fuck out of it!" I walk out of the room slamming the door as I go.

"I'm so sorry Ada." I kiss her lips and smile. "I don't think she'll cross you again!" Ada nods and smiles but I can tell that she knows better.

"It's alright; let's just get some sleep, because four will be here early in the morning to be briefed and to meet Tracy!" I nod then walk over to put the safe in the top of my closet before crawling into the bed with my girl and holding her until she's sound asleep.

* * *

 **-Well, Tracy is a little B!%$# now ain't she? Let me know what you guys think.**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW**


End file.
